Ally
by austinandally1229
Summary: Ally's secret is found out by Austin. She is forced to move schools to begin again and soon is found be Austin. She doesn't want her past to catch up with her, but is in Love with Austin. She tells him then runs away to NYC. In NY her life is hard but she survives, when she's 21 Austin comes to NYC, but he isn't alone. He is with Trish, Dez and his girlfriend Cassidy. When they mee
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Austin's POV**

I was on my way to Marino high school, when I first saw her. She had a bit of devil in those brown angel eyes. Her black skinny jeans, white top and leather jacket fit her perfectly, showing off her hour-glass figure. She had a mist of mystery around her. She looked like a bit of heaven with a wild side. She disappeared into an alley and I thought I'd never see her again. Oh how wrong was I.

When I entered Marino high school, everyone stopped and stared. I, too, stopped unsure of my next move. Boom The door opened behind me and she walked in. "Aren't you the boy who stared at me from across the street?" I blushed and she let out a soft laugh. "What's ya staring at?" she shouted into the hall way and everyone scattered and returned to what they were doing before. "Thanks" I said.

She just walked away. Leaving me alone at the entrance of the school, smiling like a fool.

Suddenly, a red-head jumped out at me. "I'm Dez Worthy"

"Austin, Austin Moon. Who was that?"

"Who? Oh Ally. She's the school bad girl, possibly Miami bad girl, better stay away. She's like a mystery nobody now a lot about her she like people to stay away from her. She seems... I don't know... come I'll show you to the office"

Time skip 5pm at Moon's Home

I was laying on my bed thinking of Ally. Dez said she's a bad girl. A bad girl... Maybe she was because a bad girl is someone who knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to get it. She's not afraid to do and say what others only dream about. She's looked down on as a trashy but in all reality she does what everyone wants to do, she just has enough guts to do it. She's the life of the party and isn't afraid to put anybody in their place if anybody crosses the line. People may think she's out of control, but the truth is that she has a reason for why she does what she does, they just don't know it.

Ally, obviously knew what she wanted. And Dez did say she's like a mystery nobody now a lot about her she like people to stay away from hers but I KNOW she's so much more. And I knew nothing would be ordinary anymore...

**I do not own Austin and Ally. I also do not own Marino high school. This is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think of the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Austin's POV**

I walked into school, this time no one stopped to stare. I walked to my locker and took out my math book. Everything seemed normal, until I noticed the silence. I turned around slowly and looked behind me. There stood Ally, in all her glory. "Hi Blondie"

"Hi Ally"

"How do you know my name?" she asked sounding creeped out "are you a stalker?" she said with a wink

"I heard it here and there"

"Anything else you heard?"

"A couple of things, but I don't believe it"

"Well you should"

"Should what?"

"Believe it" she took a deep breath about to continue when she was cut off by a blonde in a cheer-leading uniform.

"Hi Austin" she fluttered her eyelashes

"How do you know my name?" I answered the blonde before turning to Ally "It's creepy, isn't it? Now I get why you were creeped out when I knew your name" Ally just laughed in response.

"What you laughing at you are a nobody" The blonde snapped at Ally.

"Oh I don't know. How about that outfit. You think it makes you 'hot' don't ya, Cassidy? Well that's just hilarious."

"You did not go there" the girl, now known as Cassidy, slapped Ally. That was enough to make her snap.

"Who do you think you are? I SAW YOU MAKING-OUT WITH TRENT AROUND THE CONER, THEN YOU COME HER AND TRY TO FLIRT WITH AUSTIN, EPIC FINAL WASN'T IT? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ELIOT, YOUR BOYFRIEND?. OH AND LETS NOT FORGET THAT ALL THAT MAKE-UP CAN'T COVER YOUR UGLINESS, "Ally shouted. Wow, that girl is fierce.

Cassidy stomped, shout that 'this' wasn't over and walked away defeated. I turned to Ally. "You were saying?" she laughed

"You really are something Austin Moon"

"I know" I said popping my collar making her laugh," And how does everyone know my name?"

She shook her head and said "You're the talk of the school"

"Anyway, what do you have next?"

"Math"

"Cool, well not cool. You know what I mean...I got it next too. Want to hear a math joke?" she laughed and nodded. "Why was the math book screwed up?" I waited 3 seconds, while she shrugged "Because it had too many problems!"

"Having many problems doesn't screw you up. You better follow what they say: stay away" She said and walked away, leaving me confused.

Ally what-ever-your-surname-is, I will find out what you mean

**I do not own Austin and Ally!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ally's POV**  
Name's Ally. I dropped my last name and wouldn't dare links me too much. Since the age of 8, my life stopped being perfect.  
My parents just gave me away. All I had left of them in the orphanage was a tarnished notebook, my time I spend wondering what I did wrong. I went to see them a couple, 4, years back. They have another daughter, she's 8. They named her Ally, just like me. She looked just like me, only younger. I asked them why they left answer "You wanted to be a musician; we wanted a lawyer, or banker or something like that". They left me because I had a passion, because I cared for said music leads to bad things, two years later she was caught smuggling alongside him. Ally, the 2nd daughter, now is in an adoptive family.  
That day, the day I found out their reason, I swore off music and caring. Caring means letting people in. If you let people in, they will hurt you. Music is the imperfection of my soul. I became who I am today. Ally bad girl Party Girl,'s etc. Funny thing, I'm a virgin and I only got drunk twice. But people are quick to judge, except that Austin boy.  
Austin...he must not know my secret. (No, I did not tell you it)  
**Austin's POV**  
I walked into school determined to figure Ally out. She was just too intriguing, too mysterious, to be left. It was as if the air of mystery around her was calling me, daring to figure her out. WOW, that was cree-py.  
Anyway, I walked into my first class expecting to see Ally, but she was not there yet. I just sat down and waited for her, yet she wasn't there by the time the bell went. She hated being late. Something was wrong: either she wasn't in or something was wrong.  
The teacher began her BORING lecture, while I daydreamed dreams of Ally and where she was. I had no clue to what she likes to do or who she hangs-out with, as she wouldn't let me know, so I left it to my imagination.  
About half an hour in the door boomed and in walked Ally. I gasped, she was-

**Ally POV **

For the next part of our story to make sense I need to tell you my secret, well I've got 2 secrets...  
1) I was in a foster home for two years. You may be thinking 'that's not bad. Why keep that e answer is because it was the worst 2 years of my childhood. I was expected to be the smartest, best behaved, never wear a skirt that didn't cover my knees, eat healthily, study all day, don't play music, never mess around... be the perfect child. I was still young, I went against the rules I played, I messed around and I couldn't always get an A. Every time that happened, things got bad for me.  
2) Even though I swore off music, once in a while, when I am alone, I would sing a little by accident. No one ever heard me sing until...

I just came in to school and was alone in my home room. Accidentally, I began to sing  
'I'll never be  
A queen on the throne  
with a crown on my head,  
Never going to be,  
A top model.  
Walking down a catwalk like I own the place,  
Don't count on me  
To be the smartest  
Take a stand, hold my ground,  
'Til the end of time,  
You'll never see ,  
Any scars or wounds,  
You caused me ,  
You don't know how it feels,  
To be on the outside looking in,  
You don't know what it's like ,  
To be alone,  
No one to hold you,  
Or make you feel better,  
No you don't know ,  
How it feels to never to be good enough,  
Looking for a happy ending'  
Then I heard clapping. That meant someone heard me sing.  
"That was really good; I never heard that song before though. What's it called?" I froze. The person that heard me was  
Standing there was...do you know Ethan? Probably not, he's a total geek, yet he can spread a rumor faster than you can say "a". As I said before no one can know, what else could I do? I ran.  
'OMPH'

**I do not own Austin and ally or the song!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Austin's POV**

I was late. 2 minutes until home room and I still didn't get to my locker. No wonder I was racing through the school, until...

OMPH

I bumped into the one and only... Ally (insert surname).

"I'm so sorry Ally. I was going to be late for home room, still probably am, so I ran. I wasn't looking where I'm going. I am SO sorry, forgive me" I played my puppy eyes card. She giggled, she actually giggled. I liked her giggle. "What are ya giggling at?"

"You" she stated

"Me?" I asked, 'What so funny about me? Unless you're giggling at my sexiness". She bursted out laughing. "Austin Monica Moon, who knew you, had such an ego?" she said between laughs. I stopped. Eyes wide. "How do you know my middle name?"

"That's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out" she winked at me, before walking away. Her hips swaying lightly, as she walked down the hall, catching every boys eye and winking at a few. How could I forget Ally, the bad girl? I smirked and walked my way to my locker.

''BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG'' I heard the bell and began to ran.

Ally -surname- you will be the death of me.

And I need to find out your surname...

**I do not own Austin and ally tell me what you think so far**


End file.
